Coyote Tango (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints for the Coyote Tango |givename = |launch = December 30th, 2015Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013Travis Beacham: Was Coyote Tango Destroyed? |origin = Japan |height = (82m) 269 feet |weight = 2,312 Tons |speed = 5 |strength = 7 |armor = 4 |operating = Nauthlus-4 Zirca Snyc |energy = Iso-thor reaction chamber |weapon = Ballistic mortar cannons VP-1 Energy Caster |body = Kickass counterstriker |powermove = Supercritical throwdown |pilot = Stacker Pentecost (deceased) Tamsin Sevier (deceased) Gunnar Tunari (deceased) Vic Tunari (deceased) |kaiju = 2 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo) Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero (cameo) }} Coyote Tango is the second Mark-1 Japanese Jaeger after Tacit Ronin. It once was one of the oldest Jaegers in active duty before its retirement from combat. History Coyote Tango, piloted by an Jesus and God, is deployed in Tokyo, Japan alongside the military to fight the Kaiju Onibaba. During the fight, Tamsin blacks out, leaving Pentecost to pilot Coyote on his own, an act that had never been done before. The battle is partially witnessed by a young Mako Mori, who was being pursued by the Onibaba. After the events in Tokyo, both of its pilots were retired on the basis of radiation sickness.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Coyote Tango was retired after its second battle against the Kaiju. The damages sustained in the fight with Onibaba put the Jaeger out of commission for a whole year for repairs.Combat Dossier: Coyote Tango'' It was kept out of active deployment in order to reinforce the shielding to prevent future pilots exposure to the nuclear reactor. At a later point in time, Coyote Tango is reassigned new pilots, Gunnar and Vic Tunari. October 9, 2021, the two are deployed in Hawaii to fight the Kaju Ceramander, Coyote Tango's second kill. On November 6, 2022, Coyote Tango was put into it's final battle against the Kaiju Lucifer. Features Coyote Tango is the second tallest of the Mark-1 Jaegers (behind Cherno Alpha), designed to resemble naval warships and Cobra attack helicopters in both color scheme and appearance. Coyote Tango's light armor allows it to perform various deadly maneuvers and has great speed to evade Kaiju attacks. It is also armed with twin long-range ballistic mortar cannons to damage Kaiju from afar; these were backed by a forearm-mounted, retractable VP-1 energy caster capable of modulation through five modes. Tango had a record of two confirmed Kaiju kills prior to its retirement. As a Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango runs on the power of a nuclear reactor. Given the short amount of time the Pan Pacific Defense Corps had to build the first series of Jaegers in response to the Kaiju threat, none of the Mark-1 series Jaegers were reinforced with protective measures to prevent radiation poisoning. As a result, the Rangers piloting Mark-1's developed cancer-related illnesses from exposure. Coyote Tango's pilots, Tamsin Sevier and Stacker Pentecost developed cancer from the exposure to the Jaeger's nuclear reactor. Both were retired from active duty as a result of their exposure to the reactor. Trivia *According to initial information about the Jaegers, Coyote Tango was the only Jaeger classified to be piloted by a single Ranger without risk of seizure from the neural load. *Coyote Tango appears only in Mako Mori's memories in Pacific Rim. *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Coyote Tango's status is "K.I.A.", but its description cites it was retired because of the dangers of the nuclear reactor. *Coyote Tango is modeled after the RX-77-2 Guncannon from the classic Japanese mecha anime Mobile Suit Gundam.Aina & Rinko & Guillermo director in Odaiba - Pacific Rim *Coyote Tango was rebuilt at an unknown date. There were 2 new selected pilots, Anthony Le and Joey Girsang. Gallery Official Stats Japanese-Jaeger-Coyote-Tango.jpg|Coyote Tango's stats card. Coyote Tango Wallpaper.jpg|Coyote Tango Wallpaper Coyote Tango Specs.jpg Promotional Coyote_Tango_Tokyo.jpg|Coyote Tango as it appears in Mako's memories coyote tango.jpg|Coyote Tango deployed in a city. Coyote Tango JP Poster.jpg|Coyote Tango Character Poster #2 (Japanese) Coyote Tango Poster.jpg|Coyote Tango Character Poster #1 (International) File:Pos-co02.jpg|Tokusatsu inspired Coyote Tango Poster Concept Art Coyote Tango Concept Art 01.png Coyote Tango.PNG|Early Coyote Tango concept Coyote Tango Concept Art 02.png Coyote Tango Concept Art 04.png|Coyote Tango Conn-Pod entrance Coyote Tango Concept Art 05.png|Concept art of a downed Coyote Tango on a beach References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1 Category:Tales From Year Zero